


A Rider of a Different Sort

by justsomefandomguy777



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Kamen Rider Kuuga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Badass Shirou, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7976044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsomefandomguy777/pseuds/justsomefandomguy777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shirou Emiya always wanted to be a Hero of Justice,he wanted to know the happiness that came from saving another's life,he even got his wish. He just never realized what the cost of that dream would be,haunted by the past year of eliminating the Grongi with the help of his allies in the police he's finally back in fuyuki to deal with his problems and finish highschool. Unfortunately the 5th Holy Grail War is brewing and the spirit inside wants to know who would win in the battle; All the World's Evil or The Ultimate Darkness?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rider of a Different Sort

**Author's Note:**

> I always liked the idea of a Shirou being Kuuga,especially when I realized that by type-moon standards the Arcle/Amadam would possibly be one of the most powerful Noble phantasms in existance considering that the Rinto tribe lived possibly before Babylonian times and it's been stated in the fate series that the older a phantasm the stronger it is and it wasn't created by human hands just like Excalibur or Ea,plus I was rewatching Kuuga recently and I realized that Yosuke and Shirou were very similar

*a flash of light,a man wearing white clothes that looked ancient turning into an armored warrior then sealing himself away*

*a cold conference room watching shaky camera footage of a being covered by shadows slaughtering a archeological team who just made the most important find of their careers*

*putting the strange belt "arcle" on your waist to distract the spider creature from killing more people, the first thought you have as the belt/*Amadam* burns it's way into your soul if that things will never be the same*

* a smile of pure joy as your arms move in a pattern that should be weird but instead feels completely natural "Ichijou-San witness my HENSHIN!!" *

*dying in a hospital while Dr.Tsubaki shocks you in an attempt to revive you all the while a Golden sheath in you spirit answers and the Amadam gladly uses this unlimited source of energy to give you more power*

*the first time you use a Rising form and you feel invincible and also terrified*

*butchering the monster known as Go-Jaraji-Da as he begs for mercy after the children he's killed,as you continue to use the Rising Calamity Titan on him you see a brief flash of a monster cloaked entirely in black armor screaming at the sky while the world burns around it,you don't know what's worse the vision itself or the fact that the Arcle pulses fondly at the vision*

*feeling the power of the ultimate darkness as you use Ultimate for the first and hopefully last time,an eternal fire that consumes all*

*exchanging blows with the leader of the Grongi N-Daguva-Zeba,every blow ruptures organs and tears flesh,but blades keep you together,and as you look into its eyes you realize something, it loves you,not romantically but like a child loves a favorite toy and even through the blood pooling at your feet you can hear him laughing like child on Christmas and the worst part is that you when you finely pined him down and delivered the final blow your last thought before unconscious took you was the horrible realization that your blood was singing just as loudly as N-Daguva-Zeba's*

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you all think I should continue this


End file.
